


Sanguine

by Torpor



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Drama, Frottage, Guilt, M/M, Murder Mystery, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Soul-Searching, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torpor/pseuds/Torpor
Summary: Shiro's world is one painted in stark black and white. Humans, while capable of doing bad things are not inherently evil; but humans aren't alone. Vampires and other cursed monsters prowl the streets at night, looking for an easy target, and they are only capable of evil; or that was what he'd always been taught. When Shiro meets an enigmatic night club owner, he is forced to examine his beliefs and confront a lesson learned years ago.





	1. The Note

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm trash and don't know when to quit coming up with projects, here's another! Vampire AUs are fun, what could possibly go wrong?
> 
> I took a lot of cues from Vampire: The Masquerade as far as how vampires behave and the rules they use to govern themselves, though I had to get pretty creative as far as how they work. The whole walking corpse thing doesn't really do it for me. It'll all be explained as the story progresses.

A ruckus from outside woke him from a deep sleep, his eyelids still heavy as his mind slowly adjusted. Shiro stared up at his ceiling, pulling the covers higher as he heard his father’s voice barking orders. He only ever spoke like that when he was angry or during training, but it was late. There was no cause for the latter, and the former made little sense. He waited for the noise to die down so that sleep could claim him once more, but instead he began to hear steady, purposeful footsteps coming towards him. 

He’d done nothing wrong that he could remember, so surely he wasn’t going to give him a whipping. He ran through the day in his mind, making note of all the things that usually got him in trouble, but could think of nothing. He’d gone to his lessons and had finished all the work his tutors had given him. He’d done his chores and eaten all of his vegetables at supper. What could anyone possibly want with him?

“Shiro, come out here.” His father’s tone was stern, but held no anger as it cut through the paper and bamboo door; but despite how he longed to stay where he was, comfortable and warm upon his futon, he knew better than to challenge his father. He scampered quickly to his feet, sliding the door open as he was expected.

“Yes, papa?” He looked up at the man in front of him nervously, but calmed when his father smoothed his hair and offered his hand. Shiro took it without hesitation and allowed himself to be lead down the hall and out onto the grounds.

“There is something I want to show you, son. I believe it is time for your most important lesson yet.” Shiro pondered his father’s words as dewy grass slid between his toes and stuck to the soles of his feet, the balmy night air keeping him warm in spite of the late hour. They came to a halt in front of a small building on the eastern side of their land, which he’d never been allowed to enter. In fact, he’d never seen anyone go in at all.

His father slid the door open and ushered him through, his eyes adjusting to the changing light. His mother stood beside the entrance, her yellow scarf pulled high, her mouth set in a grim line. She met his gaze only briefly before once again turning to look at the far wall, her expression one of displeasure and guilt. He looked around the room, his eyes flickering over the other faces present. His uncle and aunt Hinoka seemed just as reluctant to look at him as his mother, and his aunt Sakura refused to look up at all, simply kneeling in prayer. 

Finally, his eyes fell on the room’s only foreign occupant. A man knelt in the center of the room, hands and ankles bound, his pale face mostly obscured by a curtain of dark, sweaty hair, feral red eyes boring into his with undisguised malice. 

“Shiro, it’s time you learn a grim lesson. There are monsters among us; and it has been our family’s sacred duty to hunt and destroy them since times of antiquity.” His father said, voice hard. “Tonight will be the only time you will ever have the upper hand over one of these creatures. You must be forever vigilant and trust no one. They can blend in easily with the rest of us, like wolves among the flock.” Shiro looked from the man on the floor to his father, more and more confused the longer this strange spectacle went on. 

“I don’t…”

“You will understand soon. Kagero!” His mother moved from her place by the door, handing his father a sword, which he then handed to Shiro. A raspy chuckle drew Shiro’s attention back to the bound man. 

“You’re going to make your son do this, and yet have the gall to call me a monster?” He asked. His voice suited him. Young, strong, healthy. There was nothing monstrous about it. “How old are you boy?” 

“Silence! You will not address my son.” Shiro jumped as his father bellowed. He didn’t understand. None of this made sense, but the creeping dread in his gut threatened to make him ill. 

“I suppose it doesn’t matter in the end. He’ll grow up a murderer, just like all of you. Remember this well, boy. When you stand over the corpses of my kin, sweat on your brow and blood on your hands, you are just as much a monster as they were. You can’t kill and expect a free pass at the end of it all, and whatever he says about justice and honor is all bullshit. There’s no justice in any of this, and honor is worthless.”

“Shiro.” He looked away from the man and his tired, spiteful eyes. “We have a duty to perform. You are old enough now to begin your training to take your place among us as true family. This is your first test. Kill it.”

Shiro’s hands went numb as the sword seemed to become unnaturally heavy. He looked to his mother for any sign that she would interfere, but she merely glared at the wall, fists white knuckled at her side. His uncle Takumi seemed to falter briefly, but was stopped by his aunt. Sakura’s shoulders shook, but she said nothing. Finally, his eyes landed on the man once more. He looked almost bored, as if this was nothing more than a game that he’d long since lost. He could feel his father’s eyes on his back, expectations unspoken but clear. His lips quivered and his knees shook. How could he be asked to do something so awful?

“It’s fine, kid. Do what you have to do. They’re gonna kill me whether you do this or not, I just hope you don’t end up regretting this.” The man said, closing his eerie crimson eyes, his lips curling back over sharp teeth in a mocking sneer. “Regret will get you killed.”

“Shiro!” His father’s patience was at an end and his decision had been made; not that he’d been given a choice in the first place. With a cry, Shiro swung the blade with all his might; it sank in with a sickening ‘thunk.’ The man snarled in pain, his weird teeth baring, Shiro’s limited strength only prolonging his end. He swung again. Chop, chop, chop, as though he were trying to fell a tree. With a final, desperate swing, Shiro managed to sever the head and all was silent. 

“Very good.” His father’s approval felt good on most days, but this one was too bloody to please him. He felt sick. “Takumi. Take him back to his room, the rest of us will finish this.”

He felt himself being lifted from the floor as his uncle scooped him up, arms tight around him in a protective manner. He hardly noticed the trip back across the lawn and down the hall, and it wasn’t until his back hit his futon, the covers tucked gently around him that his uncle spoke. 

“I’m so sorry, Shiro. We tried to change his mind.” Takumi murmured, his voice low as his hand ran through his hair. “I’ll stay with you tonight, if you’d like.” Shiro nodded, sniffling as his uncle squeezed in beside him. “It’ll get easier. I know that doesn’t help right now, but I promise that it does.” He was right. It didn’t help at all. He didn’t want this to get easy, he didn’t want to do it ever again. Nothing would ever get that sound out of his head. He would remember it forever.  
***  
Shiro groaned as his back hit the wall and he allowed himself to sink to the floor. His chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath, wincing as he felt bruises beginning to form on his shoulders and back. This fight, just as all fights before it had been a hard one. Even with all the training he’d had, all the hunts he’d gone on with his father and mother, and all the preparations he’d taken, he’d still been thrown around like a toy. His father certainly hadn’t exaggerated when he’d said that he’d never have a true advantage over a vampire.

The body of the night’s hunt lay nearby, the head severed in the way he’d been taught years ago, waiting for the sun to rise and turn it to ash. That was the only good thing these assholes did. He pointedly ignored the hazy gaze of of the corpse, refusing to let himself be reminded of that night. He had to believe that what they did was right. If he let himself doubt, then he wasn’t sure he could live with it. He sighed as his earpiece beeped.

“Hey, you good over there?” He asked, eyes closing briefly.

“Yeah, nothing special here.They were just your regular, run of the mill blood sucker. You?”

“More of the same. I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. You ready to meet up? I’m sure the old men are wondering about how we’re doing. You know how they are if we take too long.” Shiro scoffed, remembering all the times their fathers had fussed over them. Asugi hummed in agreement, the muffled sound of a candy wrapper being crumbled and stuffed into a pocket telling Shiro he was certain of his safety. 

“Sounds good. We should get out of the way for the cleaners anyway. I’m not keen on watching them work again. I’ll meet you at the drop off.” Shiro nodded, forcing himself to his feet. He had quite a walk and he was beginning to think he’d taken a harsher blow to the head than he’d realized, so the sooner he left the better.  
As he made his way to the back of the building, something caught his eye. A note written in black permanent marker sat upon a makeshift table made of milk crates, the paper crumpled and stained with coffee. 

‘Club Flux, 10:30 pm. Talk to Siegbert.’ It was mostly meaningless for the moment, but if it was important enough for this vampire to write down, perhaps it warranted looking into. Shiro carefully folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket. He’d show it to Asugi when they met up, he was more immersed in the city’s night life after all. With that thought tucked away, Shiro began the trip back, his mind buzzing with possibilities.  
***  
“This is a club in Nohr, dude. We’d have to take a plane to even get there, nevermind that it’s like fucking bedlam over there. Vamps just walk down the street like every day citizens.” Asugi said, pocketing his phone. “Would we even want to chase a lead like this? I mean, he could have just been trying to find a night gig or something to help him blend in. It’s easier to do that in Nohr so why wouldn’t he want to go there?”

“Who names their kid Siegbert anymore, though? That’s a pretty old fashioned name, yeah? Nohrians keep with the times just like anyone else.” Shiro reasoned. Asugi shrugged.

“Sure, but it could have been a name chosen because of a family member or something. I dunno. I think we should show it to your dad and let him make a call on whether or not we worry about this. I really doubt that some vampire in Nohr gives a shit about what happens to his kind here. He’s got his own skin to worry about, and besides, do you really think someone would run a refugee system for creepy bloodsuckers?” 

“I don’t even pretend to know what goes on in their heads, man. These freaks live indefinitely if nothing comes along and gets rid of them. If something with human intelligence that’s been around for a hundred years wants to do something, it probably knows how. Come on. Let’s get out of here before the cops make their rounds. The last thing I want is to get caught in this part of town late at night. They’ll immediately assume we’re about to cause trouble. The trains stop running soon, so let’s go while the getting’s good.” Shiro said, grabbing Asugi by the sleeve.

“Calm down man, we’ve got time. I’m not gonna sprint all the way to the station. You’re like a puppy or something, always wanting to run.” Shiro shrugged, a small smile on his face.

“What can I say? We’ve got places to go. Now quit dragging your feet, I want to get home some time tonight.”  
***  
Shiro and Asugi watched as their fathers murmured between themselves, the note held between them. Shiro’s mother listened, but said little. She rarely spoke up anymore, but he’d heard his parents argue many times over the years, especially since that night. It had hurt to hear, especially when he remembered how close they’d been and how they used to speak fondly of having more children. He’d been excited at the prospect of having little siblings, but now he was glad they hadn’t. Asugi nudged him, pulling him from his musings as the three of them approached.

“Shiro, you say you found this in the hideout of your mark?” His father asked. Shiro nodded, wondering what they’d decided.

“Yeah, it was just sitting on some crates and it looked important, so I grabbed it.” Shiro shrugged. His father smiled, reaching out to clap him on the shoulder.

“You’ve done a good job, my boy. We’re proud of you both. The two of you have come a long way since you were just learning how to fight. We think it’s time for you two to really prove yourselves as hunters. Go to Nohr and investigate. We’ve heard some rather… bad news from Kaze.” Shiro and Asugi exchanged troubled glances before refocusing on the man before them.

“Is he okay?” 

“Yes, Kaze is fine, but the people of Windmire might not be for much longer. There’s been a string of brutal murders, and he has cause to believe that a vampire is responsible, and not just any vampire. This one is old enough to know how to cover its tracks and fool police, but we don’t know how much longer it’ll go before becoming bolder. We can’t let this thing get any more out of hand, and there just aren’t enough hunters there to deal with this. We believe you two are ready. Find out all that you can about these murders, use any means necessary, and then call for us. Do this, and you will have passed your final test and we will see you as our equals.” Shiro shifted on the spot, clearing his throat.

“We have faith in you, my son. You both have shown us that you are capable and you think well on your feet.” His mother said, her eyes affectionate. “I believe that you should begin with this.” She said, indicating the note. “Perhaps he knows something.”

“And if he’s one of them?” Shiro asked. His mother chuckled softly, handing the weathered paper to him.

“Worry about it later, after you get all the information you can from him. If he is more useful alive, then leave him be until that is no longer true.” His mother said. She said these things so easily, but he always wondered if it was what she truly believed, or if it was simply that she’d done it so long that she no longer had the will to argue.

“When do you want us to head out?” Asugi asked. Saizo laughed, crossing his arms over his chest, his one good eye holding a challenge.

“How fast can you two pack?” 

“So tonight then. Fair enough.” Asugi said, his shoulders sagging.

“In the morning. I doubt even I can get you plane tickets on such short notice.” Ryoma said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “Pack like normal people. Kaze and the others will make sure you’re properly equipped when you get there. I’ll call Yukimura and have him set up an apartment for the two of you. You two may go.” Shiro and Asugi bowed, and turned together, heading for their rooms. 

“This isn’t how I expected this to go.” Asugi said, his tone despondent. 

“Me either, but at least we’re being given a chance to prove ourselves. You don’t want to be treated like a kid forever, do you?” 

“No, but I don’t know if I want to kill strangers forever either.” Asugi had said something similar many times. He often felt that the vampires they killed were killed simply for being what they were and not because they’d done anything wrong. Shiro wasn’t really sure there was even a difference anymore; did they even get an opinion after all this? It seemed a little stupid to even think about what they did after killing so many, but he wouldn’t argue tonight. They were both tired, and they both had their issues with the life they lead. It was best just to leave it be.  
***  
His door slid open quietly as his mother let herself in. She’d always had a bad habit of coming in without knocking first, often to mortifying effect as he got older, but it never seemed to faze her. His father was like a mewling kitten next to his mother when it came to being unflappable. She smiled as she sank to her knees, placing the tea tray on the floor between them. When he was a boy, he always thought his mother was the most elegant woman in the world, and now after he was more experienced, he still felt the same. People usually misunderstood her. Her art and flower arrangements were odd to them or even macabre, but he loved them. She was creative and witty, strong and loyal. He would never forgive an insult against her.

“Promise me you won’t do anything reckless, dear.” She said, pushing a full cup of steaming tea and a dish of konpeitō towards him. “This is your first real mission, you must; if nothing else, remember your training.” 

“I will, mom. I promise I won’t let you down.” He patted her hand, squeezing her fingers briefly before taking his tea.

“I don’t doubt that, I simply don’t want to hear of your death is all. If the odds are stacked against you, I don’t give a damn what your father says, retreat. You’re my son. I refuse to bury you.” It was rare that his mother swore, but he knew she was worried for him.

“I will. Me and Asugi will come home, I promise.” Silence fell over them as they drank their tea and ate their sweets, happy to be in each other’s presence. She poured another cup a piece when they ran out and Shiro savored the bitterness. No one else besides he and his father really enjoyed her tea thanks to how bitter she liked it, but he was used to it and when paired with sweets, it was wonderful. He would miss it while he was away; his never quite tasted right and Asugi liked his unbearably sweet. “I’m gonna miss you, mom.” 

“I’ll miss you too. Make sure you call every now and then. I’ll worry if you don’t.”

“I will. It probably won’t be every night, but I’ll try.” The reality of his situation sank in. He was leaving home for the first time in his entire twenty five years of life. It would be the first time he was without his family, and he would be in a foreign country with rules and a culture he didn’t really understand. He hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

“That’s all I ask.” His mother smiled, gathering their cups. “Now brush your teeth and get off to bed. You’ve got a long trip ahead and I don’t know how much rest you’ll be able to get once you’re there. The situation sounds pretty dire.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in the morning, mom. I love you.”

“And I you. Do you need anything before I go?”

“It can wait until morning when she’s up, but I’d like Aunt Sakura to give me a quick once over. I took a beating tonight.” Shiro said. His headache had since gone away, so he no longer worried about any substantial injuries, but he didn’t particularly want to be sore on such a long flight.

“Okay. We’ll take care of that then. Goodnight. Sleep well.” Shiro sighed as she left, glancing at his single suitcase. He’d managed to fit most of his clothes and three pairs of shoes in there, and still had room for a few odds and ends. He wasn’t sure if that meant he just didn’t own enough clothes or if he was just really good at packing, but regardless, everything was neat and secure in sock rolls. He would worry about fresh toiletries when he got there. If he forgot something, he could always buy it later. Feeling as prepared as he ever could for a trip such as this, Shiro rose to his feet and made his way down the hall to clean up before bed. He wanted one more shower in a familiar bathroom before he left. By this time the the next day, he’d likely be in his new apartment, staring tiredly up at an unfamiliar ceiling and that; to him, was far more terrifying than any vampire could hope to be.


	2. Windmire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Asugi arrive in Windmire, and are greeted by a friendly face and a hearty meal. They begin to get the sense that things are much different than what they are used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took me forever to update, but I got it done. Thank you for your patience with me, hopefully I don't take so long next time. 
> 
> Now for a little clarification. Asugi is Shiro's cousin in this AU. Saizo is married to Hinoka. 
> 
> I also use Russia as my inspiration for Nohr rather than Italy or Germany as many people choose to. I feel that Russian history suits it's canon representation better than either place, particularly Imperial Russia, before the reign of Czar Alexander the II and the end of Serfdom. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is Welcome to Moscow, from the musical Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812.

Shiro jerked awake as the plane touched down, it's wheels screeching against the tarmac. Asugi groaned beside him, blinking sleepily as they rolled to a stop. 

“Good afternoon, passengers. We've arrived at Good Hope International airport, Windmire. Please remain in your seats for the time being.” The captain said. Shiro yawned, stretching his arms overhead. He'd heard that Nohrian airports had tighter security than most thanks to its volatile political climate, so he wasn't surprised they’d have to wait for a bit while everything was confirmed. 

“Hey.” Shiro glanced at his friend, waiting for him to finish his thought. “Do you think Nohr is gonna suck as bad as everyone said it will?” He asked. Shiro shrugged, unsure how to answer. Their fathers had been pretty hard on the place, but they hadn't been in almost twenty years. 

“I don't know. I know it's gonna be colder than we're used to, and days are shorter. The weather is unpredictable, and it's almost always cloudy; but other than that, no idea.”

“You'd think it was a hellish moonscape by the way dad was talking about it.” Shiro snorted, a smile twisting his lips. “It was 20 years ago and in the winter. Your dad also can't handle the cold. Besides, both sides like to make fun of each other. I know you paid better attention than me in history.” The tense history between the two nations was well known, and though things had been friendly for a very long time, they still enjoyed having a laugh at each other's expense. They weren't unlike siblings in that regard.

“Okay ladies and gentlemen; you may now begin exiting the plane, please watch your step. Thank you for flying Safeway.” Shiro and Asugi waited as the more impatient passengers rose and began to make a push for the exit. They would wait until the commotion calmed down. There was no need to get elbowed or hit with bags. 

Shiro glanced at his watch, wondering whether they would get to eat before they got settled into their new abode. They hadn't eaten since their layover in Notre Sagesse six hours earlier. He was eager to see what options they had. 

“Come on, the crowd's thinned out. We shouldn't keep that old codger waiting. You know how he is.” Shiro hummed and followed his friend, grabbing his backpack from the overhead. Once through the gates, they found their luggage and joined the other travellers in looking for familiar faces. 

“Shiro! Asugi! Over here!” They turned their attention to the crowd, spotting a familiar man smiling gently at them. 

“Uncle Kaze! It's good to see you!” Asugi said, his face lighting up. 

“We were expecting Yukimura.” Shiro said, ashamed of his relief to see Kaze instead. It wasn't that he disliked the other man, but Yukimura was pushy and after such a long flight, he wasn't in the mood. 

“He got held up with the landlord and asked me to come instead. We don't have much time for sightseeing tonight, but are you two hungry?”

“Yes! Oh gods, I'm starving.” Shiro said, grateful Kaze didn't make him ask first. 

“Okay. Come on, there's a pretty good place not far from here. Nohrian food might take some time for you to get used to; it's pretty heavy by comparison, but the flavor is nothing to complain about.” Kaze said. Shiro honestly didn't care as long as it was filling. 

“I hope everyone speaks common here. We didn't have time to learn much Nohrian besides 'please,’ 'thank you,’ and 'where’s your restroom?’ and our pronunciation is probably awful.” Asugi said. 

“I've yet to meet anyone who doesn't, but it's always possible you'll meet a stubborn old person who refuses.” Kaze said. “But for the most part, everyone is quite nice. It does get very cold, though. You're probably going to want new coats before winter.” Kaze warned, leading them towards the exit. 

“Is it cold today?” Shiro asked, adjusting his grip on his luggage.

“I don't think so. I think it's quite pleasant, but it is colder than Hoshido for sure. You might find it a little jarring at first.” 

As the automatic doors slid open, a blast of air greeted them. It was brisk, but not unpleasant, and smelled fresh and clean. The street was busy with people rushing to get to their destination, their eyes downturned to keep the afternoon sun from blinding them. Kaze lead them down the street towards a row of quaint buildings, their destination blinking 'open’ at them. 

The bell above the door jingled pleasantly at them, and an elderly woman greeted them, her rice paper skin wrinkling in crow’s feet around her kind eyes. 

“Kaze! You have company today?” She asked, her voice creaking like aged hinges. 

“Good afternoon, Anja. These are my nephews, Asugi and Shiro.” Kaze said, patting them affectionately on the shoulders. 

“Oh! I forgot that you told me about that! Well, do come in. Let's get you situated. Clara! Bring three menus, please!” Anja called, her thick Nohrian accent making her words sound clipped and choppy. “Clara will be with you soon.” 

“Thank you, Anja.” Kaze said, inclining his head. Shiro looked around the diner while they waited, noting the black and white photographs in their weathered frames, the peeling green wallpaper, and the soot that had settled in the windowpanes over the years. Every floorboard and table seemed to have its own story, their age probably only outdone by their owner. 

“Gods, this building must be old.” Asugi said, looking closely at a photo of an old Valenski tank.

“Anja and her husband have run the place since her father retired. She told me all about it. Apparently, her father opened it before the last war.”

“So this place is around 70 years old?” Shiro asked. It made sense, he supposed. The decision looked like it hadn't been updated since it's glory days with it's stained glass lamp shades and the white linen tablecloths. If he let himself imagine it, he could almost see the cigarette smoke floating over the tables with men playing cards and women in red lipstick laughing beside them.

“Sorry for your wait, I was on break.” Clara said, passing out their menus. “Kaze.” She smiled kindly, pulling a small notepad of her apron. “Drinks?”

They placed their drink orders and watched as Clara disappeared back into the kitchen, her brown ponytail flicking behind her. 

“What's your favorite?” Asugi asked, scanning the menu. 

“The stroganoff is to die for. We can just get a family portion and share if you'd like.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Gods but there's a lot of pickled things.” Kaze hummed, smiling softly. 

“Winter is hard here. Pickling ensures that it lasts, and it's pretty tasty to boot.” Clara returned with their drinks, once again pulling out her notepad.

“You look like you've decided. What can I get for you?” She asked. 

“We'll have the family portion of your beef stroganoff, Clara.” Clara nodded, scribbling the order down. “What vegetables?”

“Whatever is in season. We're not picky.” Clara nodded politely and made her way back to the kitchen once more. 

“So. From what I’ve gathered, Flux is a rather unique place. It operates in a repurposed warehouse down by the wharf and has come under new management rather suddenly this year. This Siegbert fellow is the new owner, and from what I’ve heard he’s a pretty upright, straight laced kind of person, but that was all I or Yukimura could get out of our contacts. I scouted ahead and tried to get a look at him myself, but I never once saw him. I assume he comes in from an entrance in the back of the building, but unfortunately I didn’t have much time to really look around. There’s a surprising amount of security there, so make sure you don’t cause any trouble.” Kaze said. “From what I saw, the patrons are all… what’s the term? Darkly inclined, I believe.”

“So it’s an alternative club.” Asugi said. 

“Yes.”

“That’s a great place for those creeps to meet up and work. No one would look twice at a pale guy with fangs in a place like that.” Shiro said. “It’d be impossible to tell the difference unless they actually outed themselves.”

“They’re also quite a bit stronger here in Nohr. The weather allows them to be out and about at almost any time. You have your work cut out for you.” Asugi sighed, looking out the window.

Almost any of the people passing by could be a vampire. That thought was chilling enough on its own, but it was made worse when they considered that here, they were the trespassers. Nohr; and Windmire especially, belonged to them. Vampires appeared here first and they owned it, regardless of who’s ass was in the throne.

“There must be a ton of violent attacks here.” Shiro mused.

“Not really. It’s surprisingly calm here… well. It was until recently. These murders are the first violent attacks I’ve seen since coming here. I don’t know what the difference is, but they manage to coexist without much incident here.” 

“Does that mean you don’t do much hunting here?” Asugi asked.

“I do go out, but honestly they seem to take care of their own troublemakers. I’ve had my target stolen right out from under my nose more times than I’d like to admit.” Kaze said, a wry smile twisting his lips. “A few times, I believe one of the Nohrian hunters simply beat me to it, but more often than not, the trauma I see couldn’t be done by a human. I can only imagine they hunt down and get rid of them before they can cause too much trouble.” 

It wasn’t unusual for vampires to kill one another. In Hoshido, they would often fight over turf and status as well as trying to minimize the attention any violent acts would bring them, and hunts were an almost nightly occurrence, but here it almost sounded like things were oddly quiet.

“How often do you hunt?” Shiro asked.

“I go out and scout almost every night, but I might only find a mark once a month if I’m lucky. Before the murders began, I hadn’t actually had anything to chase in my district in almost four months.” An odd look of wonder came over his face after he finished speaking, but Clara returned with their food before he could remark. 

Clara bore a large earthenware dish and bowls, which she distributed quickly before placing the dish in the center. As she removed the lid, a rich smell wafted towards them, removing any desire to talk about vampires for the moment as hunger took over. Shiro took in the spread of bread, yams, roasted potatoes with herbs, carrots and the beef stroganoff with awe. Kaze hadn’t lied when he said the food was different than he was used to. There was more food there than he’d ever seen in one place.

“There you go, Gentlemen. Enjoy your meal.” 

“Are… we going to be able to take this home, because there’s no way I can eat this much food.” Shiro said. Kaze laughed softly, serving himself a hearty portion.

“You’ll get used to it, but I’m sure they’ll be happy to box it for you. Make sure you stay active though. You’ll put on weight easily here if you don’t watch it.” Their conversation died as Shiro and Asugi finally tucked into their food, watching as the diner filled with people. They’d just managed to miss the after work rush, it seemed. Traffic would likely be miserable.  
***  
“Here we are, your own little piece of paradise.” Kaze quipped, pulling into the parking lot of a shabby looking building. “It doesn’t look like much, I know; but I promise you it’s better this way.”

“I’m guessing it’s nicer on the inside?” Asugi asked. Kaze chuckled, shaking his head.

“Not really, I’m afraid. It’s clean and you have beds and somewhere to wash your laundry, but it’s nothing like you’re used to.” Shiro grunted as he hauled himself out of the car, rolling his sore shoulders.

“It is what it is, I guess. It’s not like we’re going to be here forever.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true. Is Yukimura here?” Asugi asked.

“He should be, yes. We really shouldn’t keep him waiting, he’s a busy man.”

Shiro nodded to Asugi and they followed the older man up the stairs. The door creaked and the floorboards groaned, echoing off the aged walls and stained ceiling; but despite the building’s poor aesthetic condition, it smelled like lemon scented cleaner. They followed him up another flight of stairs, their footsteps muted by the fraying red carpet. They came to a stop outside of a plain white door, it’s only distinguishing feature being the aged brass numbers reading ‘102.’

“Here we are, room 102. This is where you two will live for the duration of your stay.” Kaze said, pushing the door open. “Yukimura?”

A man with graying hair and glasses stepped out of the kitchen, his tired eyes and rumpled clothes telling them he’d been working hard. He smiled thinly at them, the expression never quite touching his eyes.

“Hello, boys. It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it?” He asked.

“Yeah, it has. At least five or six years. How’ve you been?” Shiro replied, extending a hand for a handshake. 

“I make do. Nohr is surprisingly pleasant, despite crawling with vampires. Now then. Let’s have a seat and I’ll go over what little information we’ve managed to gather, give you your keys, and get out of your hair for the evening. I imagine you’re both tired.”

Seeing no way out of the conversation, Shiro and Asugi took their seats, waiting for him to get on with it. They knew it was important, but as he’d said, they were tired. Shiro groaned internally as Yukimura opened the folder on the table between them.

“It’s not as bad as it looks, I promise.” He quipped. “Now then. I’d like you to take a look at these photos, please.” 

“Are these the victims?” Asugi asked, his face taking on a delicate green hue as they looked at the nine glossy death portraits before them.

“They are, and these are just the ones we know about. There could easily be more. We’ve done some digging on them and have learned that they all share an odd commonality.”

“Which is?” Shiro prompted.

“They’re all employees of Arbor United, an international shipping company. Arbor United is one of many companies owned by this man, Garon von Krakenburg.” Yukimura produced a photo of a stern looking man with pale skin and dark eyes. “He’s become quite the recluse over the past twenty years or so, so while his name is still cited as the name of the owner, his son Alexander is actually the face of his empire.” Yukimura laid out yet another photograph, the man looking back at them reminding Shiro more of an underwear model than a business mogul. 

“Do you think they’re connected to the murder somehow?” Asugi asked, studying the pictures before him.

“We don’t have any evidence that suggests that they are; and even if we did, the Krakenburgs are a very old, and very powerful family. Not unlike the vampires, they have been around since anyone can remember, and despite the fact that Nohr has an election system in place, they still hold an incredible amount of influence despite the fact that they no longer wear crowns. We would have no way to reach them without risking becoming wanted criminals.”

“And if they are responsible?” Shiro challenged. Yukimura sighed.

“I know your father likes to make it sound like our “sacred duty” means we can put the rules of human society aside and do “what must be done,” but the truth of the matter is that we can’t always do that.” Yukimura said, his tone bitter. “From time to time, we will be faced with something even more powerful than the monsters we hunt: bureaucracy.”

Shiro considered his words for a moment before nodding in understanding. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t heard of vampires that had slipped through unscathed because they managed to work their way into the higher echelons of society. 

‘Besides… not everyone is a vampire. Relax.’ He reminded himself. His father was bordering on fanatical, it was a well known fact. Ever since his grandfather had been killed by a vampire, his dad had made it his sole mission in life to take as many out as possible. It had put a strain on all of his relationships, even those with his siblings and Saizo. Maybe this time away from him would help he and Asugi even themselves out. Kaze was well adjusted and reasonable, so maybe they could be as well.

“Okay, so we’ll put them on the back burner. It doesn’t really make sense for them to be murdering their own employees anyway.” 

“Exactly. I think it is more likely that a rival is to blame, if anything. Someone is angry at either the company or the Krakenburgs in particular and are trying to make a point.” Kaze said, crossing his arms.

“How does this all tie into our lead? Kaze said that he couldn’t get much on the guy other than he was ‘straight laced’ and ‘upright.’ Other than that all we have is a note found in a vampire’s hideout.” Asugi said.

“Well, we know that one of the victims; one Natasha Volkov, was a regular patron at Flux. I also know that our contacts are hiding something. When I pressed for information, they told me that exact thing, but refused to give any details. You’d think I’d asked them to walk into a den of lions instead of tell me mundane details about a nightclub owner.” Yukimura sighed.

“Yeah, that’s not shady at all.”Asugi murmured. Shiro hummed in agreement.

“All we know about his is that he took over ownership about five months ago. It doesn’t do any illicit business that we can tell, it’s just a popular night time hotspot. I know he’s around your age, but not much else.” Yukimura said, sighing in defeat.

“In other words, you two must be very careful. He may not be a vampire, but he could easily be a member of the mafia and you don’t want to play with that.”

“We get it, okay? We won’t be stupid, I promise.” Shiro said. “By the way… how should we even dress? Is meeting a potential vampire or mobster warrant formal clothes?” Shiro mused.

“I wouldn’t wear anything that would make you stand out, honestly. The less like a foreigner you look, the better off you’ll be.” 

“Do they have a problem with foreigners?” Asugi asked.

“Not generally, at least, no more than any Hoshidan might. It’s not so much that I’m worried they’ll bully you. I just think you’ll have an easier time blending in if you don’t make it so obvious.” Kaze said. “Besides, the less you stand out, the easier it’ll be for you to deal with any potential threats.” 

Asugi and Shiro nodded in understanding. In Hoshido, the playing field was much more even. They had the weather and society in general on their side, and could generally keep the vampires on the fringes rather than allowing them to integrate and even control. Nohr was quite the opposite. Their disadvantage was never more obvious than now.

“Well, I think that’s enough for now. I know you two are exhausted, so we should let you two rest.” Yukimura said, nudging Kaze with his elbow. “We’ll leave you two to get settled in. We both have our phones if you need anything. Your prepaid phones are sitting on the kitchen counter, make sure you call your mothers.”

“Okay, okay! We’ll call our moms, gods.” Shiro laughed, shooing the two older men out. Asugi groaned as the door closed behind them, rubbing his lower back.

“I know I should take a shower, but I think I’m just going to hit the sack. How about you?” He asked. Shiro nodded, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“Same. I’m tired enough that I think I might fall asleep standing up. Let’s worry about it tomorrow.”  
***  
Shiro stared anxiously up at the ceiling. Nohr was a strange place where almost anyone could be a vampire. It was frightening and yet, it almost seemed too calm outside. Could humans and vampires coexist? Was it possible to live with them rather than trying to fight an impossible war every single night? If so, then what would that mean? 

Were they the bad guys? Had he been the murderer all along? No… he couldn’t believe that. It was too much. If he faltered in his resolve now, then there would be nowhere for him to go. He shuddered as he recalled what his first kill had said. ‘Regret will get you killed.’ He had spoken the truth back then. If he walked away, the vampires may decide that they wanted revenge for the deaths of their kin and kill him. Alternatively, his clan could consider him a traitor and execute him for his cowardice. Either way, it could go very badly, very quickly. There was no winning, as always, he found himself trapped.

Shaking his head, he rolled onto his side. There was no use in dwelling on it. Dwelling made him doubt, and doubt made him feel sorry for himself. There was no room for that in the life of a hunter.


	3. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro meets Siegbert and finds himself both confused and intrigued by him. The two make an agreement, and thus begins a partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update. 2017 wasn't a good year for me, and I'm still struggling a little in my personal life. It's also been hard to care about these projects, since this ship is pretty small and most of the interest in it has died. 
> 
> I'm sorry if the quality seems off, I'm still getting back into the swing of writing after a very long time of dealing with writer's block, and I also don't currently have a beta reader. 
> 
> I can't guarantee that I'll update this often, as I'm working on a novel, but I will try to finish it this year. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is Shadowplay by Joy Division.

“So who are we meeting, exactly?” Shiro yawned, following Kaze down a side street. Behind him, he hears Asugi swear as a gust of wind blasted past them.

“You’re meeting with the head of the Windmire branch of Nohr’s hunters. His name is Silas, and while he is certainly a friendly man, he is busy. It would be rude to be late, so let’s hurry.” Shiro picked up the pace, tugging his coat closer. 

“They keep their headquarters in the open like this?” Asugi looked at the building they stopped in front of, confusion crumpling his brow. 

“It wouldn’t really matter where they kept it, I think. If a vampire wanted to find them, it could.” Kaze said, shrugging dismissively. 

“So what’re we meeting with him for? Does he have a lead for us to follow besides he club or something?” Shiro asked.

“We’re guests in his home territory. It would be terribly rude not to introduce yourselves, don’t you think?” Kaze’s tone suggested that the answer was yes, even if Shiro found it odd that he should feel compelled to say so. He hadn’t expected to have much, if any contact with the Nohrian hunters.

“Can we please just go in? I’m freezing my ass off over here. I’m guessing this Silas guy will answer questions if we have any.” Kaze nodded and held the door open for them to pass through.

The inside matched the outside, as had been the case everywhere they’d seen thus far. It was the same bland almond color, though it lacked the sooty stains on the walls inside, and the starkness of the white linoleum floor gave the place an almost clinical feel. Kaze lead the way down the corridor towards what seemed to be a simple reception area, the plain chairs and tables stacked with out of date newspapers and magazines only emphasizing the odd, stuck out of time feeling of the place.

The young woman at the reception desk looked up from her book, her eyes almost suspicious as she surveyed the three of them. She stood up, looking down at her feet as she moved purposefully around her desk before coming to stand in front of them. Her clothes were simple and nondescript, lending to her an anonymity that was oddly unsettling, just like the building.

“Good morning, Sophie.” Kaze said, his greeting oddly cautious for someone who usually seemed to get along well with almost anyone.

“Kaze.” Sophie nodded, tucking her grayish hair behind her ear. “Dad is expecting you. Come on, this way.” She turned and motioned for them to follow her. “We’re moving after today, so it’s good that you showed up when you did. We’ve used this place for long enough.”   
“Do you have the next place picked out?” Kaze asked. 

“Yeah. Dad’ll tell you where to meet next time, so don’t worry about it.” Sophie said, glancing over her shoulder at them. “Are these your nephews?” 

“Yes. The one to my left is Asugi, and to my right is Shiro. They were sent to help me with the… current state of affairs.” Kaze’s delicate way of explaining their situation seemed to amuse Sophie a little, but her expression went flat once more before the smile could really light up her face.

“It’s nice to meet you both. We won’t see much of each other, but I welcome you to Windmire.” She said, nodding politely at them. “We don’t usually like outsiders poking their noses into our business, they usually overstep their boundaries and cause problems. It’s only because of how cooperative Kaze and Yukimura have been that you are here at all.” Sophie explained, pulling a keyring from her pocket as they came to a door at the end of the hall. 

“I can understand that, I guess. I don’t know that we’d like it either.” Asugi said. Sophie nodded, pushing the door open.

“Dad will tell you everything you need to know. Follow our rules and we don’t have any problems. We’ll help you out and treat you like one of our own. Break them, and there won’t be anything left of you to find. If we don’t get you first, they will. Get it?” Sophie’s words, while certainly threatening, came out as almost playful. It drove home that she, like all other children raised in this world, played by its rules.

“Sure thing.” Shiro said, closing the door behind him.

“Good. Then we won’t have any problems. Wait here, I’ll go fetch my dad. Go ahead and get comfortable. This might take a while.” Sophie left them, the door snapping shut behind her. Kaze sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“She’s stressed out about something. Usually she’s quite cheerful and friendly.” He said. Shiro had a hard time believing that Sophie could be cheerful if she tried, but then again, stress did tend to make people act in ways they otherwise wouldn’t. 

“Think it might have something to do with all these murders? It’s gotta be wearing them down too. If they’re not used to tons of violent attacks, then it’s probably got them in a panic, yeah?” Shiro asked. Kaze shrugged, crossing one leg over the other.

“Maybe. It’s hard to tell with them sometimes. Sometimes I forget there are any humans in Nohr at all.”

The door opened and a tall man with similar greyish hair that Sophie had sported stepped through. His slacks and jacket, while well tailored and neat, was bland. There were no details that stuck out, no colors to break up the monotony of black. He almost looked like a stereotypical Nohrian mobster from a kitschy action movie with his black turtleneck and brightly polished loafers.

“Good morning, all. I apologize for your wait.” Kaze stood and extended his hand, which the man shook without hesitation.

“Silas, it’s good to see you. These are the nephews I told you about.” Shiro and Asugi followed their uncle’s lead and stood, stepping forward to shake Silas’ hand.

“It’s good to meet you both. I wish it was under better circumstances, but it is as it is. Come, sit down.” They did as he asked and took a seat, waiting silently for him to get to the point of this meeting. 

“Sophie seems a bit… off today. Is everything okay?” Kaze asked.

“We lost two men last night. She always takes it hard when someone doesn’t come back.” Silas sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “We still haven’t quite come to understand what happened, and we can’t find what’s left of them to make a call. Our cooperatives on the other side have been oddly quiet since this mess with the murders started. I think they’re trying to understand it as much as we are; there’s a storm coming, I think.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Shiro asked. Silas glanced at him briefly, a tired sort of resignation in his green eyes.

“They’re taking sides, and casting their lots. There are those that want to keep the peace and keep things as they are, happy enough to hide in the shadows. It’s easier for them when the normal citizen is oblivious to their existence. Feeding is easier, and safer for both them and their prey. However, as is always the case, there are those that want to force change. They aren’t happy with hiding, and want to rule. I fear that the tension will reach its boiling point; sooner maybe than we expect, and when it does, it will be war.” Shiro and Asugi shared an uncomfortable glance, the thought of a war between vampires conjuring nightmarish visions of blood and bodies in the streets.

“And what will we do when it does?” Asugi asked.

“Fight. We will fight and try to destroy the ones that are causing trouble, just as we always do.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just destroy them all?” Shiro challenged. Silas snorted, shaking his head.

“How? How do you propose we kill every vampire in Nohr? It’s an impossible battle. Surely, you don’t actually believe that even in Hoshido you’ll ever manage to truly rid yourself of them? They are here, just as we are. They live, they breathe, they bleed. It’s easy to condemn what differs from what you see as normal, but I encourage you to rid yourself of the notion that different always means evil. You’ll find it helps you in your everyday life, I think.” Silas crossed his arms, his tone almost disappointed, not unlike a father scolding an ignorant child. In a way, perhaps he was.

“But it isn’t safe to just… leave them be. This happens when we leave them unchecked.”

“They aren’t unchecked, boy. They have their own laws and code of ethics. They check themselves well enough that we only need to hunt those that refuse to follow the rules of the game. You know this already. Kaze has likely told you of his experiences here.” Silas stood and strode towards the window, peeking through the blinds briefly. “In Nohr, the hunters are held to the same rules as the vampires. We do not alert the public to their existence. We do not kill without reason. We do not hunt those that do not harm unnecessarily. It isn’t the chaotic horror show you seem to think it is; but if you begin to simply hunt for the sake of upholding your misguided sense of duty, it will quickly become a hell like you’ve never known. They will hunt you relentlessly. They will find you, kill you, and we will do nothing to stop them. You understand, this I hope? It isn’t because we dislike you, but we must protect ourselves.” 

Shiro pondered what Silas said. He’d been told all of this already, and he knew that they truly believed that this was the best way; but he couldn’t abandon the lessons his father had taught him so easily. In his world, vampires; no matter who they were before, were evil. They couldn’t be good in any capacity because they’d lost their humanity, and therefore the possibility for any redemption. Silas insisted that there could ever be a time in which not hunting them down and killing them was appropriate, but his instincts were screaming at him not to listen. The threat of death was very real, though. Silas and Sophie both had made a point to make both he and Asugi understand what was expected of them. He would just have to force himself to play along for now.

“Silas?” Kaze cleared his throat, clearly wishing to diffuse the situation and keep things as cordial as possible. “What can you tell us about someone named Siegbert?” Silas startled slightly, his eyes growing wide.

“What the hell does he have to do with anything?” Silas asked.

“Shiro found a note in a mark’s hideout that mentioned him by name. Apparently he was planning on fleeing to Nohr and needed to seek him out for some reason.” Silas snorted and returned to his seat, his hands folding on the table top.

“I don’t know him personally, only of him. He’s, from what I’ve come to understand, amiable and clever as they come. If I had to guess, your mark was fleeing Hoshido and looking for a place to lay low. A popular nightclub in Nohr sounds like a perfect place to work and try to blend in.” Shiro frowned, growing annoyed by just how little he had to go on.

“Does anyone in this place know anything about the guy? No one on our end would talk, and you don’t know more than what they told us. What the hell’s his deal?” Shiro griped. Silas shrugged, a bemused expression on his face.

“Not everyone has one. Some people are really just people, and there’s not much more to know. If your informants refused to talk about him, it could be that there was nothing to tell.” Kaze frowned, his brows knitting together as he listened. Shiro got the sense that Silas, just like their informants, wasn’t being entirely honest.  
***  
“Kaze?” Kaze looked at his nephews as he buckled his seatbelt. “Do you think Silas really didn’t know anything?” Asugi asked. Kaze shrugged, straightening in his seat.

“I want to say that he’s being as honest with us as he can be, but I’m not sure. At this point, I believe we may wish to treat Siegbert as if he is a person of interest. I don’t believe he is involved in the murders, but I can’t deny that things he’s simply shrouded in too much mystery to take at face value. When you go in there tonight, try to speak with him. With luck, he’ll be willing to talk with you. If he ends up being a vampire, don’t be stupid. Treat him as you would anyone else, and simply ask him the questions that we need answered. 

“You think he’s one of them?” Asugi asked. Kaze didn’t answer immediately, too busy watching traffic to speak. When he finally did, his answer was surprising.

“I can’t be sure, but I wouldn’t assume. Go in there assuming he’s human and treat him with respect. I know it’s difficult for you both, but I will break you of the paranoia my brother and Ryoma have instilled in you. This is the last time I wish to have this conversation, Shiro. This sort of behavior isn’t healthy for you, and here in Nohr it is far better not to assume anything about anyone. Don’t trust him implicitly, but don’t go in with the expectation that he is a danger.”

Shiro fell silent and looked out the window as the car passed by the busy streets. He knew he was right. It was paranoia, and it wasn’t healthy. He didn’t like feeling as if he couldn’t trust anyone he met unless they were hunters like himself. He didn’t go to public school like most other children, he was taught at home. He’d never had a friend who didn’t have the same knowledge he did. He’d barely even dated before because of how busy the life he lead kept him, and at times it felt like he didn’t even know himself at all. What did he like? What did he need? He wasn’t sure. Maybe he should try to find it here, away from his father and his lectures about duty. Windmire was a big city with a lot of people, surely somewhere there would be someone he could connect with.

“Hey… Kaze?” Shiro’s tone was tentative, unsure if he even knew what he was going to say.

“Hmm?” 

“What is there to do around here?” Kaze was quiet for a beat, pondering his question.

“Well, there’s pretty much the same things to do here as anywhere, I suppose. There’s a movie theater not far from your apartment, plenty of restaurants; and of course, plenty of bars and night clubs. I suppose it’s a matter of what you want to do on a given day. Why?” 

“No reason in particular. I guess I was just a little curious. I’m going to be here a while, and if you want me to try and kick the habit of being distrustful all the time, the best thing I can probably do about it is get out and mingle a little.” Kaze hummed, his lips quirking up into a hint of a smile.

“I’m glad you see it my way. I think it would do you some good. You should start tonight, you may be going for work, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t try to enjoy yourself. You’re too young to act the way you do, Shiro.” 

“I’ve been trying to tell him that for forever. I’m glad at least someone agrees with me.” Asugi said, stretching his arms overhead. “He acts more and more like his dad every day.” Shiro flinched away, his stomach tying into a knot. Like his father. He’d never wanted that. His mother, sure, but never his father. He never wanted to be a man so obsessed that he would force his young son to murder a stranger. He never wanted to be a man who could no longer love his family, because his duty was all that mattered. If it was true what Asugi said, then it was good that he’d come here. He had to do what he could to undo the damage, and the first step was to relearn how to trust.  
***  
“What do you think about this shirt?” Shiro asked, stepping out into the tiny living room. Asugi glanced at him, taking a moment to critique his whole outfit. Shiro had gotten significantly better at dressing himself over time. There’d been a time when he couldn’t even figure out basic matching and would look like a total idiot. 

“It’s fine. It’s not like you’re going out on a date, anyway.” Asugi said, rising to his feet. “Your hair is still hopeless, though.”

“Man, you know there’s nothing I can do about that! It’s always been like this.” Shiro said, running his hand through the unruly chestnut mop on his head. “I can blame my dad for that.”

“It’s fine. Some people like the disheveled look. Come on, our taxi will be here soon.” Shiro nodded and followed his cousin out, being sure to lock the door behind him after checking his pockets for his key and wallet.

“I hope we don’t stick out too much. I’d think that looking as normal as we do will make us more obvious.” Shiro worried, chewing his lip. 

“I don’t think they’ll really care that much. No one is going to start any shit just because we aren’t dressed the way they think we should be.” 

“Yeah… you’re right. I guess I’m just nervous.” Shiro murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t be, you’ll do fine. Just don’t be weird.” Shiro nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets as they exited out into the quiet street. Their taxi sat nearby, waiting for them to climb in so that it could drive them to their destination. It wouldn’t be a long ride, and they had enough money to cover fare to and from the club, as well as any cover charge and drinks they may want. He had nothing to worry about. So why was he so anxious? Why did it feel like something terrible was going to happen? 

Shiro took a deep breath and held it in, allowing his eyes to slide shut as he counted down from ten. He was being stupid. It was very unlikely that anything would happen, even if he and Asugi marched into a club full of vampires. They preferred to blend in, they didn’t like to cause trouble. As long as he obeyed the rules and didn’t go out of his way to cause trouble nothing bad would happen. He just needed to focus on the task he’d been given and go into all of this with a clear head. Slowly, he released his breath before allowing himself to breathe normally. It helped. 

“You okay?” Asugi cocked his head, concern coloring his expression. Shiro smiled shakily and nodded, not really trusting his voice to sound confident in that moment. “Okay. Just breathe, Shiro. Everything will be fine.” It was odd for them to be so open about these sorts of things. Usually they never wanted to acknowledge that they were feeling scared or tired, but being away from their family in a strange new environment made it difficult to be so dishonest. If he had to guess, Asugi felt much the same way, but was better at hiding it. 

Shiro felt his stomach drop as the taxi rounded the next turn and their destination loomed just ahead. It looked bigger than it had the first time they drove by it, and the way the doors and windows lined up almost made it seem like some kind of giant monster that devoured the people who went in, spitting them back out again when it was time for them to go. The taxi stopped by the curb and Asugi doled out the driver’s pay as Shiro forced himself to step out onto the sidewalk. There was no turning back. 

Asugi joined him on the sidewalk, watching as their ride drove away. They shared a brief nervous glance before walking together towards the line at the door, where they were greeted by a young woman with pastel pink hair. Her sunny smile and friendly expression didn’t hide that she was stoutly built, and her cold shoulder blouse displayed her muscular shoulders.

“Hey there, strangers! Never seen you before, welcome to Flux. Lemme see your IDs and the cash, and you can go on in!” She chirped, glancing at their offered passports before accepting their payment, which she threw into a lockbox after counting it. “Okie dokie, then. Everything’s good to go, here’s your wristbands. Have a good time, and drink responsibly!” 

“Well that was easier than I expected. Aren’t bouncers usually supposed to be scary?” Shiro murmured. Asugi snorted, grinning at him.

“She looked like she could break either of us over her knee, man. I’m not worried about her being able to break up a fight or throw someone out into the street.”

“That’s not what I meant. I just… thought it was supposed to be some huge guy that made you feel like he wanted to murder you. She could beat the shit out of me, but I don’t feel like it’s what she wants to do.” Asugi nodded, clearly agreeing with him. He wished he’d caught her name, she seemed like a nice girl. 

Shiro looked around himself, taking in his surroundings. The place was somewhere between chic and dingy and somehow the two worked well together, giving it a grungy aesthetic. Graffiti sprawled across all of the walls, some of it was obviously done on purpose, likely commissioned from street artists, but much of it was distressed and faded; likely leftover from the place’s time as an abandoned husk. The lights shifted from red to white, casting eerie shadows across the hardwood floor while music pulsed, dark and brooding, in the background. All of the windows were painted over black, and people danced without a care in the world or drank happily at the bar. 

The people were all what he expected for the most part. Garbed in black with lace and velvets, their hair teased high, their skin pale and makeup dark. He found he liked the place more than he expected, even if it was something he didn’t know much about. Scanning the faces around him didn’t help with the task at hand, so he nudged Asugi and motioned toward the bar. They may as well get a drink and try to blend in as much as they could.

“You go ahead and start chatting people up once you get your drink.” Shiro murmured. “You’re better at socializing than I am.” Asugi chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, fine. I thought you were going to try to get better at that?”

“This is too important for me to practice on, dude. You know that.” His cousin hummed, ordering a beer from the bar before turning around to survey the room behind them.

“I think I’ll start with her.” He nodded towards a young woman happily chatting with her friends, her expression cheerful and open. “She looks like she’ll be easy to chat with. As long as she doesn’t feel like I’m hitting on her. Nothing shuts a conversation down faster than perceived unwanted advances.” Shiro nodded and paid for his drink, thanking the barkeeper as he accepted his glass.

“I’ll stay here and people watch for now. If you need help, you know where to find me.” Asugi nodded and set off, approaching the girl he’d previously pointed out. Shiro was always impressed by how easily he seemed to talk with people, despite having the same upbringing he did. The girl and her friends accepted him into their little gaggle easily, and Asugi was already gabbing away with them. 

Shiro had always been described as being friendly and outgoing within his own circles, but with normal people that had no idea what waited in the dark, he never knew what to talk with them about. Small talk was all he could usually manage, and that fizzled out quickly. He was a little jealous of Asugi in that respect. 

“It’s a little odd to come to a club simply to mope by the bar, don’t you think?” Shiro jumped and looked to his left, surprised to see a man that hadn’t been there previously. Shiro picked him apart quickly, trying to parse any helpful information. He was tall and wiry, his tight black jeans highlighting his strong legs, a black brocade vest emphasized his strong shoulders and the curve of his waist, the black sheer shirt underneath showing off his pale skin and tattoos. His skin was pale, but lacked the sickly look he would associate with a vampire. “I’m sorry, did I startle you? I’ve been told I sneak up on people.”

“Y-yeah. Don’t worry about it. I didn’t catch your name… um?” Why was he so nervous? This guy was obviously friendly, and his body language was open and honest. He didn’t have any bad intentions.

“Sorry, how rude of me. I’m Siegbert, I own this place. I noticed you standing over here and got a little curious, I suppose.” So this was Siegbert. This was the guy that their informants refused to talk about and Silas dismissed too quickly. 

“Nice to meet you, Siegbert. I’m Shiro.” Siegbert accepted his offered hand, and Shiro found it odd that he was slightly cool, but not in the way he knew a vampire to be. It felt more as if he had bad circulation in his hands and likely his feet as well.

“I know. Come with me, please. There’s something we need to talk about.” Shiro’s stomach dropped, if he knew who he was, then he was one of two things and neither boded well.  
***  
“So… what’re two vampire hunters doing here, in my club of all places?” Siegbert asked, offering Shiro a bottle of water, which he took gratefully.

“Looking for you. How’d you know about us?” Shiro asked, trying his best to keep his voice even. 

“Looking for me? Why? There’s nothing for you to find, and I’ve already told Silas everything there was to tell.” Siegbert’s eyes narrowed dangerously, his full lips pulling down into a frown. 

So Silas did know about Siegbert. Why hadn’t he told them the truth? What was so important about this guy that people would actively lie to avoid talking about him?

“This.” Shiro pulled the note he’d found days ago from his wallet and passed it to Siegbert, who looked down at it with an unimpressed air. “It was found in a warehouse, all the way in Hoshido. Why would a vampire want to talk to you?” Siegbert snorted and passed the note back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That’s cute. You jump to conclusions quite a lot, don’t you? Wanna know why he’d want to talk to me? Probably because here in Nohr he had a chance of living in relative peace, and as long as he didn’t stir up trouble and followed our rules, he’d live. He wanted to talk to me because he could potentially find a job. I know you’ve probably heard this a few times already since you got here last night, so I’ll be brief;” Siegbert straightened to his full height, folding his hands behind his back. “Not everyone is your enemy here. Most people just want to live their lives. You would do well to remember that.”

“What side do you fall on? You know an awful lot.” Shiro said, leaning forward slightly. Siegbert smelled like something warm and intoxicating.

“I’m on whatever side I need to be to keep the peace. As for how I know so much, let’s just say that you and I aren’t so different.” Siegbert relaxed, but maintained eye contact. “How about this. I’ll help you out with these murders, but in return, you will not commit any acts of violence here. This is neutral ground, no blood is to be spilled here, under any circumstances. If you break that one little rule, you’ll never be welcome back. Fair enough?” Siegbert cocked an eyebrow, challenging him to reject his terms.

“How would you be able to help me, exactly? Who are you?” Siegbert grunted, his expression growing annoyed.

“It’s in my best interest to know what happens around me. These murders can affect my business, my family, and my patrons. Who I am is of little consequence. You know my name, you’ve seen my face, and you know that I am offering to help you. I can get you any information you may need, and any equipment you ask for.” Siegbert extended his hand, his expression firm. “Do we have a deal?” Shiro looked for a long moment at the pale hand extended towards him, his eyes following a blue vein up his wrist briefly before shaking on it. 

“Fair enough. I’ll come to you when I need something, and I swear to you that I won’t cause trouble here.” Shiro said, meeting Siegbert’s gaze. Siegbert smiled warmly leaning back against his desk. 

“Good, I’m glad you understand. Now then, you should probably return to your post. No doubt your partner will be missing you. It was nice to meet you, Shiro. Let’s make this a pleasant partnership.”  
***  
“Where the hell were you?” Asugi hissed, glaring at him as he passed his empty glass to the barkeeper.  
“Meeting with Siegbert.” Shiro’s reply was simple and to the point. Asugi blinked a few times in surprise and grabbed him by the elbow, pulling him towards an alcove. 

“Wait. You actually met the guy? What’s his deal? Did you get anything out of him?” 

“He’s a tough nut to crack, honestly. He knows about us, he knows about them, but I can’t really tell where he falls. He’s agreed to help us with our hunt, but no matter what, even if the killer is in this room, are we allowed to kill him here. I imagine he doesn’t mean we can’t defend ourselves, but we can’t be the ones that start it.” Shiro said, leaning back against the nearby wall.

“How is he supposed to help us? Is he a hunter too?” Shiro shrugged, his gut telling him that was highly unlikely; but his comment about them not being very different stuck out. 

“Maybe he was at some point. He might have been trained as one like we were and then decided not to go along with it. I can’t really tell what his deal is.” Shiro frowned as he thought back on the meeting, and became suddenly uncomfortable when his mind decided to focus on his appearance and the pleasant sound of his voice. He didn’t like the distraction it caused. “That’s him right there, talking to the bouncer.” Shiro nodded in the direction of the door, where Siegbert stood speaking with the girl with pastel hair.

“That’s him, huh? Have to say I didn’t expect him to be so tall. Or so young. I know Kaze said he was around our age, but I just had a hard time imagining it, you know? Must be that old fashioned name.” Siegbert glanced over his shoulder towards them, smiling and raising his glass of wine in greeting before turning back to his conversation. “He’s got good instincts too, I guess. Probably won’t be able to get anything by him.” 

“Yeah. He’s got good informants too, I guess so even if we manage to hide something from him, he’ll just find out some other way. I’m gonna be honest, we just need to be as honest and cooperative with him as we can, I think. I don’t want to be on the business end of him if I don’t have to be.” Asugi hummed in agreement, sizing their new ally up. 

“Yeah, agreed. He’s probably got a bunch of loyal goons around, and that girl looks to be his right hand. I’d rather have a friend in a high place.” Shiro nodded, checking his watch.

“We did what we came to do. Kaze and Yukimura will want to know what we found out, so we should probably go.” Asugi stepped out to call for a ride, and Shiro lingered where he was, watching Siegbert talk. 

There was something magnetic about him. He wanted to speak with him more, but about mundane things that had no bearing on work. He wanted to get to know him, to see him smile or laugh. Shiro frowned and forced his eyes away. He didn’t like the questions looking at him made him ponder. He just wanted something to be simple for once, something he could take at face value and not have to debate it with himself. He just wanted someone who would understand him.


End file.
